


A 50-50 Chance

by wintersoda97



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: The probability of rolling a number higher than a 3 on a 6-sided die is 1/2. There's a 50-50 chance that, in his drama route, Sakon could have rolled higher than Katsuie. [cross-post from fanfiction.net]





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I like Katsuie. He's has the potential to be a Good Boy, but I still think that Masamune's drama route to helping him is much better than Sakon's drama route.
> 
> Anyway, I made this the year that the game came out as a small introspective drabble of sorts. I hope you enjoy (^w^)b

"Look, look, Katsuie! You're—" Sakon stops mid-sentence. Sakon's encouraging face turns to one of panic and embarrassment. Katsuie turns back to see what put an end to Sakon's excitement.

Katsuie notices the two dice: 3 and 2. The 2 is further than the 3. 

Judging by how much harder the die was tossed with both of their hands, Katsuie guesses that that die they tossed is the 2 die.

"I lost?" Katsuie says. With the amount of confidence Sakon had before he tossed the die, Katsuie is surprised to see that Sakon couldn't get the symbolic message across.

"It was as expected," Katsuie corrects himself. There is no way that he could have ever won. Odds are never in his favor; everything in the world is against him.

Sakon, however, grabs another die from his pouch. He lightly chuckles, "Even if there is no shame in with getting a little push, it's not always enough. What's really important is that you make the toss."

Sakon puts the die in Katsuie's hand. Katsuie stares at it.

In the past, Katsuie thought that he couldn't hold onto anything—that everything he wanted to obtain would be taken away from him before he could take it for himself. He had always stared at his hand as he held that in mind.

In the present, he stares at a dice in his hand. His mind is telling him, "Do not toss it, for you will lose something again." His heart, however, is telling him to let go of what he is holding on to—to take a chance.

Katsuie tosses the die.

"Oh! You've got a 3 there, Katsuie!" Sakon says

"The same?"

"Yep! Hey, I said so earlier, didn't I? You and I—the two of us—are the same! We both have the chance to change the wind of tomorrow. With these small steps, things can get better!"

Sakon extends his hand.

Katsuie takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go to the Ashikaga Casino of Death and Old Men. All is well.


End file.
